Magnet AsaKiku SongFic One-shot
by Ayshianese
Summary: They know they're meant for each other, but others don't approve. Are they going to give in and separate? Or will they stay together despite what other's say. [I don't own the characters, they belong to Himaruya, Hidekaz]


Magnet Song cover: watch?v=vnY6HuwQg04

* * *

_kabosoi hi ga kokoro no hashi ni tomoru __Deep within my heart, I felt the spark to start a fire inside.__  
__itsu no ma ni ka moehirogaru netsujou __Soon before I knew it burned and left me with no place to hide.__  
__watashi no chou fukisoku ni tobimawari __Wandering wings so tired, gentle, calm, and yet so beautiful,__  
__anata no te ni rinpun o tsuketa __Are consumed in flames but its still, so wonderful._

_yurusarenai koto naraba __Tangled up inside these beautiful chains,__  
__karamiau yubi hodoite __Wrapped around your finger from the lips to tongue__  
__kuchibiru kara shita e to __And I know they still think we're too young.__  
__naosara moeagaru no __I know myself, but I feel barely sane._

In a small bedroom, two men laid together. A blond Brit and a petite Japanese male. The green eyed male gently bent down to give the other a kiss. Gently, he dipped down and pressed their lips together. The short black haired man's heart began to quicken. His chest beginning to feel warm. His eyes closed as he leaned into the kiss. His muscles relaxing as his arms wrapped around the blond's neck.  
Licking the other's bottom lip for entrance, he felt them open. His tongue sliding in, exploring the oh so familiar territory. Their tongues danced with each other, each fighting for dominance before the brown eyed male gave up, giving into the other. The Brit's hands trailed up the other's figure, leaving lingering touches on the Japanese male's body.  
The two loved each other dearly; they knew each other's secrets, habits, routines. They knew just about everything about each other. Despite being so close, nobody approved of their relationship. Said it was a 'sin' to love a person of the same sex. Unnatural. Bad example. Dishonor. They protected each other from those words as best as they could. The Japanese's guardian told him it was a phase he was gong through, that he was too young to understand what was happening. Same thing happened with the Brit. But here they are, in the small bedroom, their tongues dancing and hands touching.

_dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii __I want to drown in your embrace, I want to live to see your face,__  
__machigai nado nai n da to omowasete __Gazing back at me, with those loving eyes, and I want you to__  
__kisu o shite nurikaete hoshii __Softy call my name, I can tolerate the pain__  
__miwaku no toki ni yoishire oborete itai no __Please just know that you are what I want, a__nd I know that's not a mistake._

"Kiku..." trailed the Brit. His arms wrapped around the smaller figure. Kiku, hugging him back. His face buried in the other's chest. A hand running through the Japanese male's hair can be felt as they stayed there, frozen. He looked up; he looked down. Their eyes gazing into the other's; a loving, longing look in each of their crystal orbs. Two brown, Two green.  
"Arthur-kun..." Kiku replied back quietly.  
He loved the sound of his named being said through Arthur's voice. It was soft, knowing...Loving. Genuine. His eyes closed once more as he held Arthur longer. The person in front of him was the only one permitted to enter his personal space without asking first. It was a big step, but knowing Arthur, he was always so gentle.  
The green eyed man took in a deep breath, "Please, don't believe of what anyone says. Our love is nothing like what they're saying. I love you and only you, forever. Until the end of eternity"  
He nodded, tears forming in his eyes, "I love you too Arthur-kun..Forever and more"

_sokubaku shite motto hitsuyou to shite Every moment I find it gets harder to restrain desire_  
_itoshii nara shuuchaku o misetsukete This is love so look upon it, watch as my small flame grows higher._  
_"okashii" no ga tamaranaku suki ni naru Soon that feeling so unknown, has spread without and grown and grown_  
_ikeru toko made ikeba ii yo It becomes a burning longing, sweet belonging._

_mayoikonda kokoro nara __If even if I say I want to stray, I don't mean it_  
_kantan ni tokete yuku __I am always drawn like a magnet, right back to you._  
_yasashisa nante kanjiru __I will run and start to cry, __I don't know why,_  
_hima nado nai kurai ni__but I will until I die._

The two laid in their own room, staring up at the ceiling. On their desk lies a picture of the two of them together. Getting up to look at it they both smile at the memory. Memory. It was all they had when they were away from each other. Kiku frowned and set it back on his desk. He went over to his bed and sat on it. Lately he's been thinking on what his guardian had been telling him about his relationship with Arthur. The brown eyed male has been contemplating on telling Arthur to...Break things up. But every time he thinks about it, memories of them together always flood his mind and remind him that he loves Arthur, he will love Arthur and always will.  
Arthur has began to feel lonelier than he used to. He wished Kiku was with him; he could hold him and tell him how much he loves him. His hands would run through his black silky hair and he would feel the other's figure right next to him. He sighed as he closed his eyes and set the photo down. Maybe...He shook his head to get the thought out of his head. He loved Kiku just as he said, forever. Until the end of eternity.

_kurikaeshita no wa ano yume ja nakute__. __There is no happiness but this, hanging on a very kiss._  
_magire mo nai genjitsu no watashitachi __Dreaming of a day, we will never see,_  
_furete kara modorenai to shiru __And reality pulls us back again, even if I'm just a friend,_  
_sore de ii no dare yori mo taisetsu na anata_ _I will follow you till the very end. T__o the end of eternity!_

Another day...Another day of being told off.  
The two of them walked together, hand in hand. People stared and whispered. They avoided them and gave them disgusted faces. Kiku's head was hung low as he walked beside Arthur; he felt out of place. He didn't like being stared at, being judged for what he was. Arthur looked down and gently squeezed the other's hand for comfort. He knew how he felt, it wasn't a nice feeling, no.  
Today's society wasn't so accepting. Legal rights for homosexual people were limited. A lot of people like them longed for a day where they can have the same rights as other people. But right now they bared with the things they had. Taking everything opportunity to show their affection, to show people that their love is exactly the same as anyone else's.

_yoake ga kuru to fuan de __Anxiety arrives with dawn to find my tears.__  
__naite shimau watashi ni __When you whispered to me "its okay dear,"__  
__"daijoubu" to sasayaita__Did I hear a quiver when I heard you say?__  
__anata mo naite ita no __Just don't look back, cause this was no mistake._

The couple took a stroll in the woods, it was now the late afternoon and they sat on a bench in the park accompanied by the woods. Even still in their quiet moment, people whispered. As the whispers drew close, clear. Small tears found its way to brim Kiku's eyes. The Brit felt something hit his hand and he looked at Kiku to see tears flowing down his face.  
"Love" he says as he gets off of the bench to kneel in front of him, "What's wrong?"  
With a small hiccup, he spoke, "I-It's just the people. I feel like-"  
He felt something pressing against his forehead. Looking up, his eyes met with his lover's pair.  
"It's okay, love" Arthur whispered to him, his voice giving off a quiver of uncertainty.  
Kiku closed his eyes and hummed for a reply. He really hoped so...Because he is never going to look back, this was no mistake.

_dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii __I want to drown in your embrace, I want to live to see your face,__  
__machigai nado nai n da to omowasete __Gazing back at me, with those loving eyes, and I want you to__  
__kisu o shite nurikaete hoshii __Softy call my name, I can tolerate the pain__  
__miwaku no toki ni yoishire oboretai __Please just know that you are what I want._

_hikiyosete magunetto no you ni __Draw me closer, as if we are two magnets,__  
__tatoe itsuka hanarete mo meguriau __that even if we separate, we will reunite again.__  
__furete ite modorenakute ii __Let's become one__; __We can't go back again,__  
__sore de ii no dare yori mo taisetsu na anata __And it may be a sin, but loving you, touching you. Is all I could ever want.__  
_  
The petite Japanese male was seated on the Brit's lap. Arms wrapped around the Asian teen's torso as he leaned against the chest of his lover. His breathing slow, deep and even as he stayed asleep in the embrace of warmth. The green eyed male hummed softly to the other, holding him close. Afraid of loosing him forever if he let him go.  
Their guardians have gotten more aggressive on separating them; they've been spending less time with each other because of it. Kiku was exhausted and fell asleep on his lap when they finally had some time to spend together alone. Things must've happened at his place to get him that exhausted.  
"If we ever are separated...I want you to know, Kiku, that we /will/ be together again. We are one and I'm not going back. Whether if this is a sin, loving you and having you here with me is all I could ever want..."

* * *

And that's all I can mange to get from that last one...This can be found on my Wattpad and Quotev acc.


End file.
